Wiped
by Spread My Wings and Soar
Summary: After a nasty incident with the School, the Flock's memories have been erased. They all live different lives with no recollection of each other or their past. But, when their memories begin to surface, Max, Fang, and the rest of the gang have to find each other and figure out how to stop Itex once and for all. FAX. It's my first fanfic so please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like we'd be stuck in this room for years.

Everything was sterile and bland. White covered every possible inch of the room. Although Iggy marveled that he could see everything, he soon wished he couldn't out of sheer agitation.

Everything had seemed normal this morning. We were tucked away in a cozy house, generously funded by the CSM. The Flock had been living in the house without any attacks for at least a month now and was feeling relatively safe. Each of us got out of bed, grudgingly on my part, and made our way downstairs to where Iggy was making breakfast. I sat down next to Fang, his leg slowly brushing up against mine. We were eating our breakfast, like any other morning.

Of course that's when all hell erupted.

Erasers poured through our door, breaking it in the process. We sprung up into our fighting stance and began kicking and throwing punches at our attackers. Unfortunately, these new batch of Erasers were nothing like the old ones. They fought brutally and could sense when we planned to make a move on them.

Our Flock was totally outnumbered. We were captured 5 minutes into the brawl, even after we fought as hard as we could. Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy had faired okay, with only minor scrapes and bruises. But Nudge, Fang, and I hadn't been as lucky. Nudge sprained her wrist, Fang dislocated his jaw, and I broke several bones in my ribcage.

The Erasers threw us into a van. As much as we wanted to pound their faces in, with one single move, we'd be toast. We were forced onto a helicopter and arrived at the once place I never wanted to go back to: the School.

And that's where we were now, sitting in the oh-so familiar dog crates, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. They hadn't given us any food since we'd arrived so we were totally famished.

Suddenly, a White Coat strode into the room, accompanied by several Erasers. They hauled us out of our cages and pushed us to walk down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Gazzy piped up.

The White Coat whirled around to face the Flock.

"You're heading to room 103. You've been slated for experiment 11287."

"What's that?" asked Nudge timidly.

Fear creeped into my stomach as the White Coat stared at us with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"You're going to be the first experiments to try Project Wipeout."

And with that, she stalked down the hallway, Erasers prodding our backs, making us go forwards.

_What's project Wipeout_, Angel questioned me telepathically.

_I don't know sweetie_, I thought. _But I'm not sure if I want to_


	2. Chapter 2

The Flock was shuffled into a conference room. The Erasers motioned for us to sit down.

"What if we don't want to?" I asked, snark seeping into my voice.

"Then we'll force you," growled the Eraser.

Slowly, we sat down into the plastic chairs surrounding a giant table. At least 10 white coats were seated among us.

"So, let's get this over with," I exclaimed. The white coats looked at me in surprise, as if they didn't think we were going to talk. What a shock. "We've been slated for Experiment 11287, Project Wipeout, yada yada. But what is it actually?".

"Is it like the show Wipeout?" began Nudge. "I love the show Wipeout. I think it looks so fun! Those big red bouncy balls look so fun to bounce on. Are we going to do that obstacle course. Do you-" Nudge stopped abruptly as Iggy's hand covered her mouth.

The White Coat at the end of the table stood up, pushing his chair in. He was pretty much bald, with only a few strands of hair remaining. He wore round glasses and chunky loafers.

"I am Dr. Lefebvre," he proclaimed in a thick French accent.

"Again with the accents," I heard Gazzy mutter under his breath. "Why can't the loony tune scientists be American?".

"You know, obviously, that you are going to be the first experiments to undergo Project Wipeout. And I'm guessing you don't know what that is. Well, I'm here to tell you. Project Wipeout consists of erasing all your memories of your life and giving you new ones. Your wings will be surgically removed and will be kept in this building. You want to know the best part? You'll have no recollection of each other."

That of course went over like a ton of bricks.

"You can't be serious!" Fang cried, springing up from the seat. Iggy and I both stood up after him.

"This is sick!" I screamed. "Sick!".

Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel ran to each other, clutching one another like it was their lifeline.

Iggy grabbed his chair and threw it across the room. It knocked over a couple of Erasers and one White Coat in the process.

At the sudden outburst, Erasers began to attack. Everyone was in their own fight. One advanced towards me and I roundhouse kicked in the chest. It stumbled backwards but then regained its stance. It smashed his claw against my face, leaving a deep gash against my cheek. I felt blood seep down my face.

What I didn't see was the other Eraser creeping up from the back.

It yanked me off the ground, the impact on my ribs causing searing pain. The Eraser threw me down and I crashed into the hard wall with a thump.

I distantly heard Fang cry my name but I couldn't reply, couldn't make a sound at all. Everything became fuzzy and my eyes suddenly felt very heavy.

And that's went everything went black.

**Thank you for the people who are reading this! I know that it is not too good right now but it will get better. Please review! I would love some constructive criticism! Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

All Fang wanted to do was rush to Max when she was thrown against the wall. All he wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms and protect her.

But obviously he couldn't do that.

Three Eraser surrounded Fang. They could've easily beaten him but Fang had the advantage of bloodlust and anger.

He quickly landed an uppercut jab onto the first Eraser's head. Then, while the Eraser was still dazed, Fang landed a powerful kick into its stomach, causing it to crumple to the ground. The other two Erasers charged at him but they were no match. Fang had knocked them down in under two minutes.

After the Erasers stopped attacking him, Fang took a surveillance of the room. Iggy seemed to be fairing pretty well against his Erasers. Gazzy and Nudge had teamed up to attack the remaining Erasers in the room. And Angel was over by the White Coats, controlling their minds so they wouldn't call for backup.

Fang made sure everyone was safe before rushing over to Max's side. She sat slumped against the wall, unconscious. A deep, red gash appeared on her cheek and he could feel blood coming out of the back of her head. Fang checked her for any other broken bones. Other than her ribs, her bones were pretty much intact.

"C'mon Max, wake up," Fang whispered in her ear, shaking her vigorously. Max made no movement to awaken. "Max!" Fang exclaimed, his voice rising louder and louder. A sense of dread washed over Fang.

Soon, that dread was replaced with a new feeling: fear.

At least 20 Erasers poured through the door. A couple rushed over to Fang and Max and hoisted Max right off the ground.

"NO!" Fang screamed. "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!".

The Erasers stared at him but didn't put Max down. Instead, another Eraser lifted Fang up as well. Fang struggled in its grasp but couldn't be released. The Erasers was too strong, even for Fang.

Fang glanced around the room and became furious. All of the Flock was held up by an Eraser. They looked like they were trying to escape but were failing.

Dr. Lefebvre strode in front of the bird kids, looking slightly frazzled.

"Quite a stunt you performed," he spoke with disgust evident in his tone. "But not good enough." Dr. Lefebvre pointed at the Erasers. "Take them to room 248 B. Experiment 11287 will begin in 3 hours."

Dr. Lefebvre and the rest of the White Coats filed out of the room, leaving Fang and the Flock towards their worst nightmare.

**I'm sorry, this chapter was not that great. The story will increase as the plot moves on. IMPORTANT: I want to give a huge shootout to my first reviewer csarcher3! Your review made my day! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to a blinding pain in my head and ribs.

_What happened, _I pondered.

I tried to sit up but gentle hands pushed me back down. I looked over to see Fang sitting by my bed, a grim smile apparent on his face.

"Hey," he practically whispered. "How ya' feeling?".

"Honestly?" I asked. He nodded. "I feel like crap. My head is throbbing and my ribs feel worse then before. What happened after I got knocked out?".

"Erasers got all of us and brought us into this room about an hour and a half ago. They said when they captured us that we had 3 hours until they proceeded with the experiment."

"Oh," said I. "Is the rest of the Flock asleep?".

He nodded.

"Good," I muttered.

Fang stared at me with intensity. He looked like he was having an inner battle with himself, debating whether he wanted to say something or not.

"Fang, what do you need to say?".

Fang shot up. "Max, since we're not going to remember each other for much longer, I need to tell you this now." He took a shaky breath and started to speak again. "Max, I-I love you. I have for a while. I love everything about you. How you're so tough, how you're such a good role model to the Flock, how you're so sarcastic, and how you manage to be the best girlfriend a guy could wish for. I love you and you needed to know that."

Fang stared at me, waiting for my reaction.

A smile soon spread across my face and I felt my heart lighten. "I love you too."

His usually dark eyes began to twinkle with happiness and he grabbed me, smashing his lips against mine. I deepened the kiss, running my fingers through his coarse hair. Fang moved from his old position so that he could be above me. He ran his hands across my face and down my neck.

"God, my eyes," piped Iggy, who I guess had woken up.

We immediately pulled away, and whirled around to face Iggy.

"Iggy, you can't see," I reasoned.

Iggy said, "Well, I can still hear you. You guys aren't exactly quiet."

Fang and I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Shut up," was my great comeback. I suddenly switched into leader mode. "Go wake up the others. We only have a little time left so we need to talk."

Fang and Iggy got up from where they were sitting and began to wake up the others. I sat up, the pain making me cringe and Fang noticed my discomfort. He shot me a look and I shot him another one, saying that I'm fine. Although I knew that he didn't believe me, Fang went back to waking up the others.

…

We all sat around in a circle on the floor. "Okay guys," I began. "I know you think this is the last time we will ever see each other but I don't think that is what's going to happen. However, if this is the last time we see each other, I just wanted to say that I love you each very much and I wouldn't change the life I had for anything in the world."

Angel ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. The impact hurt me ribs, but I didn't care, and hugged her back. "Max, I love you too," she mumbled into my neck. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused and I want you to know that I still love you the mostest." Angel sat on my lap and turned to face the rest of the group. "And I love you all too. I hope this isn't the last time we see each other."

Gazzy, who's eyes were glassy, spoke next. "You guys are the best. I love you so much and I hope this is not the end."

Nudge tried to speak next, but was having trouble doing so since she was sobbing. "I-love-you-so-much," she choked up. Iggy held her in a brotherly fashion and Nudge let out a loud hiccup.

Iggy took his turn. "I obviously love you guys. And Max, I hope you don't cook in this new life because that could mean the end of us all."

We chuckled at this. By the time it was Fang's turn to speak, all of us were crying. Even a couple tears escaped Fang eye's.

"I may not be a man of many words at times," Fang began. "So I'm going to keep this simple and sweet; I love you guys."

I hugged Fang, and he kissed my forehead. We sat there for a while, crying silently. Finally, I sat up and put my fist in the middle.

"For old times sake?" I smiled, even though I felt so broken.

One by one, every member of the Flock stacked their fists on top of each other's. We smiled sadly at everyone.

Suddenly, six Erasers entered the room. "Time to go," one of them said.

Each Erasers held us up and lead us into the hallway. I heard Nudge produce a wail of despair. I suppressed a sob. I sent one last fleeting look to Fang. We held eye contact and I nodded. Then, my Eraser pulled me into a room and slammed the door shut.

That was the last time I remembered seeing the Flock.

The White Coats in the room made me lie down on a hospital bed. They injected needles into my arms and wings and I suddenly felt extremely tired. I heard the White Coats begin to count down.

10

_Angel dancing around the room, portraying the cherubic angel she is. Pure happiness is displayed on her face._

9

_Gazzy laughing mischievously, plotting the next bomb he wanted to make. He twiddles with his fingers and begins to explain his plans._

8

_Nudge shoving a fashion magazine in my face. "Max, wouldn't this look great on me?". Her eyes danc_e _with excitement._

7

_Iggy whipping up a fabulous meal. "Maxie dear, you know you can't enter the kitchen." He shove_s_ me playfully, like a brother would do. _

6

_Fang leaning on my bedroom door frame, smirking at me. He swoops in for a kiss and our lips connect, se_n_ding sparks. "Goodnight Max," he whispers so soft that no one would hear him. But I do._

5

_The Flock sits on the couch, watching some movie. Fang's arm is slung around my shoulder. Iggy and Gazzy talk to each other avidly. Nudge and Angel intently watch the movie. I smile out of sheer happiness. I wanted to stay like this forever, happy and safe._

4

_Max, _the Voice enters my head. _This was not the last time you saw the Flock. When you meet again, you won't remember who they are._

3

The Voice proceeds. _You have to do one simple thing: remember. _

2

_Remember._

1

_Remember._

A white light blinds my eyes and I fall into a deep sleep, my old life erasing from my mind.

**God this chapter was so mushy and weird to write. Gosh, I'm sorry that this sucked but now the plot line is moving! Seriously thank you to csarcher3 (again) and UnicornPrincess21! Your reviews made me so happy! And thank you to csarcher3, UnicornPrincess21, my flock, taylorannw12, and RikkiBrooke for following my story! I can't wait to get this plot moving. Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_One Year and a Half Later_

_Max_

_Los Angelas, California_

I raced down the track, my arms pumping at my side. My legs felt like rubber but I knew that I had to keep running, keep going until I finished my round.

"Let's go Max! Faster, faster!" yelled Coach Henderson from the edge of the track.

I focused on that and felt a new jolt of adrenaline building up inside. I began to run faster once more and passed the finish line. I skidded to a stop, my breath coming in and out in deep heaves. I picked up my water bottle and took a huge sip of it.

Coach Henderson store over to me. "Four minutes and fifty seven seconds. It's good Max, but not your best. Keep pushing. We have a huge meet coming up soon and you need to win. You're done for the day."

"Thanks Coach," I replied. I walked away from the tracks, heading into the locker room. I swung open my locker and grabbed the outfit that was waiting for me: jean shorts, a loose, no-sleeved orange top that read "Young, Wild, and Free" and a pair of black flip flops. After quickly throwing that on, I tied my dirty blond hair into a loose bun, put my sunglasses on, and hastily exited the locker room.

I left the building and went outside, scanning the premisses. Suddenly, I heard a voice cry out from behind me.

"Max! Over here!" a familiar voice hollered.

I whirled around and was face to face with two of my best friends: Sage and Evangeline.

Evangeline's usually pin straight, blond hair was left wavy with a small braid on the side, keeping her hair out of her face. She wore a floral bustier and a high waisted coral skirt. Evangeline had a brown belt securing the skirt in place and ballet flats on her feet, around the same color of her skirt. To top it off, she wore natural shades of makeup on her face, making her brown eyes pop, and pink lipgloss.

Sage had on a sleeve-less, button down teal top that was tied in the center at the bottom. She wore jean shorts and gold sandals that had little jewels on the straps. Her wavy, brown hair tumbled down her back and only a little lip gloss was apparent on her face. Her sparkling, green eyes had no trace of makeup on them.

"How's our little star athlete doing?" Evangeline joked. "You still California's best runner in the age fifteen to sixteen division?".

I had won that title last year when I was a sophomore. I was new to California and had just joined the track team. We had a huge meet against the best runners from all over California around my age. And the surprising thing was, I won. I beat the best runner from Malibu by 5 seconds with a time of four minutes and twenty two seconds. Ever since, people had been referring to me as that, which put a boatload of pressure on me.

"My time still isn't as good as last year," I replied. "And I need it to be better for the meet next weekend."

Sage said, "I'll bet you'll do fine. After all, that title alone should intimidate your competition."

I nodded my head.

"So," Evangeline began again. "What are you going to do for your birthday this year?".

My seventeenth birthday was fast approaching. It fell on the twenty fourth of September and it was the beginning of September now.

"Not sure yet. I definitely want to go to the DMV to get my license." In Los Angeles, most people got their license on their birthday.

"I'm so jealous," Sage moaned. "You can get your license this month and Evangeline already has hers! I still have to wait until October."

Evangeline smiled cockily. "And we'll see if you even pass."

We had then reached Evangeline's car and hopped it. I claimed shotgun, so Sage reluctantly climbed into the back. Evangeline turned on the radio and _I Knew You Were Trouble _by Taylor Swift poured through the radio. We all looked at each other, laughed, began to belt the song out, and drove down the street, perfectly content with our lives.

_If only I had knew that my family was out there somewhere..._

**Okay these next chapters are more filler chapters. They're going to introduce each member of the Flock's life. Thank you so much for the continuous support to this story! All your reviews and follows seriously make me want to jump up and down and sing. Thanks again! Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_One Year and a Half later_

_Fang_

_New York, New York_

Fang sat at his desk, tapping his pencil avidly. His teacher was droning on about something but he didn't care. If Fang didn't like what they were learning, he wouldn't listen.

"-and the eastern bluebird is the state bird on our state New York," the teacher continued to talk.

Fang scoffed. _Birds?! _Fang would love to fly but not as a stupid little eastern bluebird. Maybe as a hawk…

"Nicholas? Nicholas! NICHOLAS!".

Fang snapped his head up to stare at a very angry teacher. "Nicholas," Fang cringed. The teacher knew he liked to be called Nick. "Please repeat to the class what we were just talking about."

"You were saying that the eastern bluebird is the state bird of New York," replied Fang.

The teacher looked at him funny, as if she couldn't believe he'd actually heard that. With one final look, the teacher turned away from him and went back to the front of the class.

And after he made sure she wouldn't be focusing on him again, Fang zoned out, drawing pictures of dark wings on his paper.

…

Fang stumbled out into the hallway after a long day of pointless lessons and mindless work. Suddenly, a girl walked out in front of him. She had a long, dirty blond hair.

For some reason, Fang had a strong deja vu moment. He stopped the girl.

"Do I know you?" he asked. The girl stared at him strangely, shook her head, and raced down the hallway.

Immediately, Fang knew that the girl wasn't the reason behind his deja vu moment. He knew, right there and then, that she wasn't what he was looking for.

Fang stood there for a moment, totally fazed. In a blink of an eye, a pair of chocolate brown eyes flashed through his mind. Fang felt totally puzzled. He was pretty positive he had never seen those eyes. Then why did they feel so familiar?

Fang knew he was missing something.

_But what?_

**Blehhhhh this chapter was horrible. But I need to introduce all the character's lives before anything amazing happens. Bear with me- the chapters will get better! Thanks for everything! Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_One Year and a Half Later_

_Iggy_

_Denver, Colorado_

"Watch where you're going!" a bulky guy shouted at Iggy, pushing him roughly to the ground. Iggy could hear footsteps coming closer to his body, probably the jock and his idiot friends. He felt like he was the prey, while the the guys were the lions hungry for a mid time snack.

"You're so stupid," a second voice said.

"Maybe you should look around before you walk," the third voice sneered.

"Well maybe I can't because I'm blind," Iggy whispered, praying that they didn't hear him.

But of course they did.

The first guy yelled, "What did you say?"

A spark of courage erupted in Iggy. "Well maybe I can't look before I walk because I'm blind!" he spoke louder. "Now I have a class to get to." Iggy searched the floor for his walker. He grabbed it, slowly made himself stand up, and walked away, feeling proud.

Iggy felt so amazing and confident, like he could do anything, be anything.

_Where the heck had that come from?_

_One Year and a Half later_

_Nudge_

_Miami, Florida_

"TONIGHT LET'S GET SOME! AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG!" Nudge shouted, singing along to her favorite song by her favorite band, One Direction. She danced around the room and squealed when her favorite part of the song came on. Nudge placed her hands together and did the infamous "row" dance move that she had seen the boys do so many times.

Nudge heard shouting from downstairs. "Monique! Get dressed this instant!" her mother called from the kitchen. "And turn down your music!"

Nudge rolled her eyes but turned off her song. She shuffled over to her closet door, which was covered in One Direction posters, and flung it open. She scanned her clothes and didn't find anything that she wanted to wear.

"Mom," she groaned. "I have nothing to wear!"

She could practically hear her mother sigh. "Yes you do sweetie. Now find something cute to wear. We need to leave in thirty minutes."

Nudge violently searched through her clothes. She finally picked out a some what decent outfit: a ruffled, no-sleeved purple top, jean shorts from Abercrombie and Fitch, and black ballet flats. She quickly tossed that on and headed to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

Nudge straightened her curly hair as fast as she could. When she was done with that, Nudge grabbed a few strands from the front, braided it, and pulled it back, securing it with a black bobby pin.

She applied a thin amount of foundation, then applied black mascara and eyeliner to her brown eyes. Nudge smeared a sparkly pink gloss on her lips, making them look glossy.

Nudge inspected herself in the mirror and sighed. She always wished she would be this gorgeous girl but sadly, Nudge always felt less than pretty.

Suddenly, Nudge got a vision of herself. She was sitting in the middle of nowhere, wearing a monstrosity of an outfit. The vision disappeared from her brain and Nudge shook her head in disbelief. With one last look, she exited the bathroom, where she headed downstairs to join her mom and go do some errands.

Nudge couldn't shake that weird feeling all day. She kept asking herself the same question all day.

_What had she just witnessed?_

**Okay so Iggy, the shy blind kid, and Nudge, the insecure rich girl, are now introduced. Obviously they aren't like that in the books so their new life is really changing them, huh? Angel and Gazzy's lives will be introduced in the next chapter and then the plot will move. Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_One Year and a Half later_

_Gazzy_

_Austin, Texas_

Gazzy sat at his desk in his room, completing his math homework. The equations swirled around on his paper. Gazzy soon became frustrated and crumpled up the ivory piece of paper. He tossed it into the trash and let out an audible groan.

For as long as he could remember, school had acted as Gazzy's worst enemy. It had confused him and made his head work. Math made absolutely no sense and didn't seem like it would help in the real life. All the other subjects felt the same.

"Why do I have to learn this stupid crap?" Gazzy muttered to himself, shaking his head in disgust. "I suck in all my classes and I'm never going to use this information anywhere.

Instantly, a strong vision flashed before his eyes. He was sitting in his house, complaining to a group of people about how he didn't want to go to a "special" school. Gazzy could feel from the vision that he had a choice whether he could go or not.

The vision waned and Gazzy felt a little nostalgic. "What was that?" he wondered.

No matter what that was, Gazzy knew one thing:

_He wanted to be there._

_One Year and a Half later_

_Angel_

_Atlanta, Georgia_

"Angel dear, please come down," a sickeningly sweet voice cooed from downstairs.

Angel hid deeper in her closet, using her stuffed animals to protect him. She didn't want to go downstairs and she for sure knew that she didn't want to face _him. _

Her dad had been acting a little strange lately. Ever since her mama left their family, she had seen her daddy drinking these weird substances. Angel guessed it was this thing called alcohol but she wasn't positive. And after he drank a lot of those beverages, her daddy would grab Angel and hit her, kick her, slap her.

Angel didn't know what to do. Her daddy used to be the bestest and would never hurt her. But when mommy left to go live with a different man, her daddy turned into a monster.

A crystal tear slid down the little girl's face and she furiously wiped it away. She wouldn't break down, she had to be tough for everyone.

Angel felt like someone had displayed these actions before but she quickly shook it away from her mind as footsteps approached her room. The door was opened and her father stepped into the room. Angel shrunk deeper and deeper into the closet, trying to become invisible. Her dad opened the closet door and scanned the area. He didn't see Angel so he shut it and exited the room.

Angel exhaled a sigh of relief. She didn't want to be abused tonight. "Why can't I just read minds?" she questioned. "I could find out why my father would ever do this to me."

Angel curled up into a ball and drifted into a restless sleep. All she remembered was the chant she repeated in her mind.

_Angel, you need to stay strong. You need to stay strong for you._

**I really should be doing that hideous thing called homework but whatever… Finally, all the characters are introduced. The plot can move! HALLELUJAH! This chapter was sad to write, especially for Angel…. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Max_

"Thanks for the ride home from school!" I shouted to Aubrey as I exited the car.

She replied, "Any time babe! See you tomorrow!"

I waved goodbye and tried to walk as slowly to the door as possible. I had gotten back my physics test and my grade was not good. My mom would be livid if she found out and I did not want to face that today. I cumbersomely opened the door and was greeted with the smell of my mom's cooking.

"Hi Max, how was your day?" my mom asked while she cooked at the counter. Her voice was laced with fake sincerity. Something was up…

"Good," I replied, no emotion seeping into my voice. She couldn't know, could she?

"Oh really?" Because I just got a call from your Physics teacher," I cringed, "And he was not happy."

I stared at her innocently, pretending to not know what she was talking about. My mom slammed the spoon she was holding onto the table and whirled around to face me.

"You got a 65% on your physics test?! Max, we've gotten you tutors and everything for science!"

I groaned. Both of my parents were scientists at a huge corperation. They took their work very seriously and they wanted me to follow in their footsteps one day.

"What happened Max?" my mother questioned in a softer tone.

"I didn't study," I said honestly, shuffling over to the cabinet and flung it open. I grabbed a pack of goldfish, tore open the bag, and began to snack on the orange crackers.

My mom sighed. "Maximum, you need to try harder. If you want to major in science-"

I interrupted her. "Here's the thing. I don't want to major in physics or any type of science, quite frankly. I want to make my own choices and do what I want, not what you want. Now if you'd excuse me, I have things to do."

And with that, I stormed up the stairs and into my favorite room in the house: my room.

My room was painted a light blue and had several band posters covering one wall. My bed was against the wall, right near the window, so I could look outside at night. My desk was perched by the door where my homework and books were scattered on. My brown dresser contained my clothing, along with my closet, and three bean bags chairs were placed on the floor.

I jumped onto my bed and screamed in my pillow. _Why did she think I wanted to major in science? She knows that's been my least favorite subject since second grade._

"I hate stupid scientists anyways," I muttered to myself. "Those stupid white coats look ridiculous."

I began to feel lightheaded. I rubbed at my head and groaned. My head was pounding and it felt like was brain was going to pop out at any second. Suddenly, I couldn't stay conscious for much longer and passed out on my bed.

_***Vision***_

_I looked out of the bars of my cage, staring at the two men conversing in front of me. They were average height and wore white coats. I shuddered. Anyone who wore a white coat was not a good person. Anyone who wore a white coat would hurt me. _

_"So, how's Subject 1 doing so far?" the first White Coat asked, gesturing to my cage. _

_"It is responding well to its new treatment. It should be running faster and stronger in a matter in days."_

_"Good," the first White Coat replied. "Dr. Smith wants us to take it outside soon to stretch its wings."_

_The second White Coat nodded his head and the two men walked away. _

_"You okay?" Fang asked me. _

_My brown eyes met his onyx ones. "I'm fine."_

_"Good," he responded. "Now go get some sleep. I'll make sure the others are okay."_

_I merely nodded my head before I fell into a deep sleep._

_***End of Vision***_

I woke up, panting heavily. I scanned the room and realized I was lying down in my room.

_What just happened, _I wondered.

_Where was I?_

_Who were Fang and the others?_

_What did they mean about wings?_

_And most importantly, why did that feel so familiar?_

**DUN DUN DUN! Max is beginning to remember! I left a little hinting in this chapter, let's see if you got it. I'm sorry my chapters are kinda short, I'm trying to make them longer. Read and review!**


	10. Authors Note (please read)

**God you probably see "authors note" and start to think oh god, heres it comes. First, I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favored, and followed this story. It makes a bad day a great one! Now don't worry, I'm not stopping this story or making it go on hiatus. With all the school work and extra curricular activities I've done lately, I've had no time to write. :( I just need to gather my thoughts and write the new chapters. I'm hoping to write sometime this week/weekend and have it up asap! I hope you guys don't lose interest in this story and keep reading it when I post!**

**Thanks again, **

**Spread My Wings and Soar**


	11. Chapter 10

_Fang_

Fang walked down the bustling streets of New York City, lingering around to gaze at the familiar sights. The title "The City Never Sleeps" did fit; New York City was never quiet.

Tourists stood taking pictures at the famous landmarks and strolled into various shops. They laughed and smiled, clearly enjoying themselves. While, the regular New Yorkers hurried down the grey sidewalks, chaotically shoving people out of the way. Fang produced a deep chuckle. The streets of New York were always so hectic…

He continued to walk, shuffling his feet as he went, and his mind began to wander to those mystery eyes. _What had that been, _Fang pondered, utterly perplexed. Those eyes brought a sense of familiarity, but he swore he'd never seen them before. Those eyes would be hard to forget.

Fang passed a stand of roasted peanuts and suddenly, that same feeling from earlier took over his body. He'd been to multiple stands like this before, so why did this one feel so familiar?

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind him. Fang whipped his head around and met the face of the roasted peanut stand owner.

"Hi?" Fang replied, his response sounding more like a question. "Do you want me to buy some peanuts?"

The guy looked conflicted. "Yes, but that's not why I'm talking to you. I remember you! You were the kid with the rag tag gang! You were with five other kids and then the next day, you were all over the news. You are the bird kid!"

Fang stood glued to the middle of the street, completely confused. "Um sir, I think you might be confused. I'm not a bird kid, I've never been on the news, and I've never been walking around the street with five 'rag tag' kids. I'm sorry."

"No I'm positive!" the man proclaimed. "You were here!"

Fang shook his head. "No I wasn't. Are you okay?"

The man shrugged the comment off. "I'm fine! But how can't you remember this?"

"Because I was never here. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine! Maybe I got you confused?" the man scratched his head. "Now," he said, regaining his stance. "Would you like some peanuts?"

Fang shook his head, said goodbye to the man, and started his journey home.

_That was weird, _Fang thought. He was probably high or drunk. Because as far as he knew, Fang did not have wings. Fang sighed.

New York is such a strange place.

But, it couldn't hurt to do a little digging, could it?

"Internet, here I come. Let's research these bird kids."

**Lol this chapter is so bad. But, I felt obliged to post something after the wonderful reviews you guys left! Thank you so much! I know this chapter is still REALLY short but I'm working on increasing their length. I'm sorry if this story is a little fast paced. Now, the ball is set and moving! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Rate and review! :P**


	12. Chapter 11

_Max_

_Fang_

_Fang_

_Fang_

The name rang through my head, as I vacantly stared at the board.

_What had that all meant, _I thought. _I don't remember meeting a guy named Fang, but then why did his features feel so… normal?_

The weird vision had been haunting me all day. I still couldn't figure why it felt so significant to me.

"Ms. Ride!" Mr. Hernandez yelled at me, slamming a book onto my desk. "Por favor, preste atención."

I rolled my eyes. Mr. Hernandez didn't like me since I never payed attention in Spanish.

"Sí señor, lo siento," I replied and he walked away from my desk. "Gosh..."

"Ahora la class," Mr. Hernandez started up again. "Repetir después de mí. Me gusta ir a la playa porque me encanta nadar en el océano."

The class repeated the phrase and the class droned on and on. I anxiously awaited the bell and when it did ring, I sprung out of my seat and ran out of the class like it was on fire.

The once-empty hallways burst to life with lockers opening and closing and the sound of prominent chatter. I scanned the area for Sage and Evangeline but they were no where to be found. So, I absent-mindedly headed towards my locker, turning the knob so it landed on the correct numbers. It swung open with a grunt and in my books went, shoved into my locker ladder.

Once again, the main discussion in my head was Fang and the mystery cages. _Did that place mean any significance to me? Or was it just a crazy vision brought on by stress and lack of sleep? I just wish I could know, _I thought.

I grabbed my books for next period, slammed my locker, and jumped back a bit when I saw Sage standing there.

"Hey!" she cried cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?" I groaned. "We're at school. There is no reason to be even the slightest bit excited."

"But I do have reasons! Josh finally asked me out!" she squealed. "He said he wanted to do it earlier but he was afraid of rejection. And of course I said yes! Eep!"

I smiled for the sake of my cooky best friend. She had liked Josh for a couple of months and since he asked her out, I wouldn't have to hear Sage's many insecurities about herself.

"That's great Sage!"

"I know right?! And guess what? My dad came home from London, England, and look what he brought me?" Sage pulled out a necklace from under her shirt and my heart almost stopped at the sight of the charm.

It was a pair of wings.

Suddenly, another vision took over my brain. I saw myself flying over mountains, my beautiful wings stretched out behind me. In the blink of an eye, I sped across the sky, going about 200 miles in around three seconds.

The vision stopped as Sage began to speak again. "Max! Max!"

"What?" I answered, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"I said do you like it?!"

"Yes Sage, the necklace is gorgeous. Now we need to hurry to get to math. We don't want Ms. Brown to give us another detention."

Sage and I headed down the hallway. I tried to keep a content facade on the outside, but on the inside, I was freaking out.

_Did I once have wings?_

**Oooooh! Max is questioning herself. Here below is the Spanish translations:**

Por favor, preste atención: _Please pay attention_

Sí señor, lo siento: _Yes mister, I'm sorry_

Ahora la class: _Now class_

Repetir después de mí: _Repeat after me_

Me gusta ir a la playa porque me encanta nadar en el ocean: _I like to go to the beach because I love to swim in the ocean_

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'll try to post as soon as I can. Read and review!**

_~Spread My Wings and Soar xx_


	13. Chapter 12

_Fang_

Fang sat on his bed, waiting for his computer to turn on. He drummed his fingers on the hard, silver dashboard, and hummed a tune to a random song in his head.

_Am I actually expecting to find something, _Fang pondered, _on bird kids? Who knows if that man was even in his right mind. Am I just being stupid?_

After what seemed like years, the computer finally came on. Fang typed in his password and he was brought to his desktop. Fang clicked on his search engine, went to Google, and typed in "bird kids."

Fang took a deep breath and hit enter. And he held in a gasp when the page pulled up.

There were no results.

The results that usually pulled up when you typed in weren't there. All Google provided was alternative ways to type it instead of bird kids.

"How is this even possible?" Fang muttered. "This just doesn't add up. No results? None at all?"

Fang exited out of Google and tried Yahoo. The exact same thing happened. He even tried Bing and AOL! The number of results that came up totaled a big fat zero.

"I don't think I've ever seen this happen before. I didn't even know this was possible. Something seems a little bit… off."

Fang shut his computer and sat down on his bed, utterly perplexed. The internet usually has limitless links to websites, photos, and videos.

_If nothing shows up, does that mean someone tampered with it?_

Fang shot up and started to pace around the room. "That could make sense. But does someone have enough power do that?

He opened his door and headed downstairs, where his parents sat on the couch watching television. He knew that both of his parents worked in science, so they could probably understand this situation.

"Hi Mom and Dad," he said.

"Hi sweetie!" his mom responded. "What's up?"

"Well, I have a question."

"What is it?" Fang's dad asked.

"Is it possible to erase everything from an internet search? Like, if you type something in and nothing comes up?"

Fang's parents exchanged a look and turned to face Fang, shutting the television off.

"It could be possible," his father began. "But you have to be in high authority to do that. Why are you asking? What are you looking for?"

"Um, nothing in particular," Fang replied. "Just curious. Well thanks a lot. I'm going to go now." Fang whirled around and headed up the stairs. Just as he was about to enter his room, he could fairly hear his parent's voices. He pretended to enter his room, but instead, crept to the top of the stairs where he would be out of view from them.

His mom started, "Jim, is there a way he-"

Fang's father cut her off. "No, it's not possible Lacey. There's no way he would even consider that idea. We're very good at what we do. He was probably just bored and that popped into his head. Kids are very interested in random things."

Lacey sighed. "You're probably right. Am I just being too paranoid?"

"Yes, you are. There is nothing to worry about. And if he brings it up again, we can just call headquarters, no big deal."

Fang heard the television turn on, and he knew that the conversation was over.

Fang slumped against the wall, his body colliding with the floor silently. So many thoughts and questions swirled through his head. _What's going on? What is headquarters? What do my parents know? Are they even my parents?_

But Fang knew one thing for sure.

He had to do a little more digging.

**Hey guys. So I reread my last chapter and physically cringed. Sorry for that crappy chapter. I hope this one is a tiny bit better. Sorry for the slow updates. I was sick this week so I hadn't got around to writing. What sucks is less and less people are reviewing. Please review! I like to know what people think of my story. Thanks for reading! Read and review!**


	14. Chapter 13

_Max_

I strode into my room and tossed my backpack onto the floor, useless books and papers spilling out onto the floor. I stared at the books, the Algebra textbook and the Physics notebook, and anger flared up inside of me like a fire.

_Have I been lied to my entire life?_

Surely I'm not normal, never have been, never will. I've never been the girl with the best grades and I've never been the girl that stands out during school hours. I've never been the girl who everyone admires for her beauty and I've never been asked out by a boy. The only place I've ever stood out was on the track and now that might be taken away from me.

"Did I have wings?" I asked myself again. "How would that even be possible? The only creatures that have wings are types of birds and the last time I checked, I was not a bird. But how can I explain everything else? The weird visions, the deja vu moments? Fang, the cages, the white coats, and that place? What does it all mean?

With a sigh, I flopped down onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. "Why couldn't I just be normal," I whispered. "Why did I have to be stuck in this mess?"

Thoughts swirled around inside my head like a tornado. So many different facts and opinions started to cloud the only sensible thoughts my brain held.

_Maybe I did have wings, _I thought. _Maybe I was called bird girl and lived a secretive life and did whatever the hell I wanted to do with no rules, no one to look after me. _

_Max, listen to yourself! _my conscience fought back. _It is scientifically impossible for a human to have wings. And if you did, where are they now, huh? You've lived this life forever. This is your home. _

Suddenly, the deja vu feeling swept over my head and visions danced through my mind. I saw a house that was shaped like an E. I saw myself in the kitchen, sitting with the kid Fang from my other vision. But, there were other children too. There was a male with strawberry blonde who looked around my age talking to a blonde male who looked younger than me. A girl with chocolate brown hair squealed over a necklace with a young girl with bright blue eyes and curly, blonde hair.

I didn't know who they were, yet I knew they felt familiar and safe. A happy feeling ignited in my soul and I felt like crying for joy. In the blink of an eye, the vision started to fade and was replaced by a black slate. A voice started to whisper one word. I yearned to hear it and the volume increased. When I heard the word, I knew that it held some significance to me.

_Remember…_

"What am I supposed to remember!" I shouted to my mind.

_All you need to do is remember, Max and all your questions will be answered. Your family needs you._

I let out a frustrated groan. "I don't know what I need to remember! Please help me! I want to know! I need to know!

_If you think hard enough, your thoughts will start coming back. You have the pieces of the puzzle. Connect them. You need to save the world, Maximum. _

The whole vision disappeared, and I shot up, panting heavily. Whatever my vision said to me rang loud and clear throughout my mind.

_You have the pieces of the puzzle. Connect them._

_All you need to do is remember, Max._

"All I need to do is remember. I just need to use my head."

I laid back down, and let my thoughts race.

_Hopefully I can remember soon, _I thought. _Because if I'm supposed to save the world, I need to start working. My family needs me._

_Fang _ (double chapter)

"Fang, we're going out!" Lacey cried downstairs. "Don't pick up the phone if you don't recognize the number!"

"I know mom!" Fang cringed at his word choice. "I'll be good! Have fun!"

He heard the door slam and waited for the car engine to start. When he heard the familiar groan, Fang crept down the stairs and headed towards his parents office.

"There is no possible way the internet could have no results on all search engines. And I think my parents know the reason behind it."

He opened the glass doors containing the sacred room. Fang was given strict orders to never enter this room, for it was only for work. But drastic times call for drastic measures...

The room held several cabinets and books. The desk sat in the middle of the room, a computer and papers sitting right on the surface. Fang's feet carried him to the mahogany piece of furniture and he surveilled the desk.

"Darnet," he muttered under his breath. "There are locks on all the drawer."

_Like that ever stopped you before…_

Fang shook off that thought and searched the room for the key. "Dad hides his stuff in the most obvious places. This shouldn't be hard to find."

Fang walked over to one of the cabinets and felt the top of it. No key. He went over to the next cabinet and saw a potted plant. Fang grinned, lifted the plant up, and grasped the bronze key.

"Bingo." Fang headed back over to the desk and grasped the first drawer. He inserted the key into the lock and it slid open. Fang's hand dug into the documents that laid in front of him, looking for something related to him. All these papers were legal contracts for the company Itex. Nothing related to Fang was located in that drawer.

Fang hopped over to the next drawer and then the next, repeating the same process. His heart sank every time he couldn't find a paper that presented information towards

him.

Fang had almost given up hope when he reached the last desk. He jimmied the key and the desk opened. Fang looked down at the papers and his heart felt like it stopped beating.

"Oh my god," he whispered. "All these papers? They're about me. They're about them."

**Oooh a cliffy! I know that these chapters are very rushed. I just want to get into the second half of the story. I hope you guys liked that I did a double chapter for once, thought I should increase the length a bit since I make you wait for so long. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Read and review!**


	15. Chapter 14

_Previously on Wiped: Fang had almost given up hope when he reached the last desk. He jimmied the key and the desk opened. Fang looked down at the papers and his heart felt like it stopped beating. _

_"Oh my god," he whispered. "All these papers? They're about me. They're about them."_

_Fang_

Time itself felt like it had taken a pause from the world. Fang had to sit down, as the memories engulfed his head in a fury of visions. Everything suddenly rushed back to him and hit him like a truck. Every little memory Fang had lost reentered his brain.

Snippets of visions flashed before his eyes. Fang sitting in a dog crate, waiting for some food or to be released. The Flock, sitting in the E-shaped house, playing games and enjoying be free. Angel being taken away by the school, the sensation of Max's lips on his for the first time on the beach, enjoying being men with Iggy and Gazzy on their separate travels, and huddling with Nudge in the caves, waiting for Max to return. His previous life returned to him and Fang felt overwhelmed.

"How is this possible," Fang questioned. "To live a totally different life and totally forget your true one? How is it possible that the rest of my family, the people I love dearest, are miles and miles away from me?"

Fang had never felt so alone. When he lived with the Flock, it was hard to have alone time and Fang wished he had it sometimes. Now, he wished that they were all by his side.

Fang gathered the papers in his hands, shut the desk, hid the key, and sprinted out of the study, hurrying to his room. He laid the papers out on the bed, locking the door behind him, and sorted through the documents. The first paper looked like a letter or e-mail addressed to his "father".

"Might as well start somewhere," he muttered.

Fang delicately picked up the paper, and began to read.

_Jim,_

_Experiment 11287 has begun. The mutant's minds have been erased and they are being scattered across the county. You will be assigned one of the oldest mutants they call Fang. Under no circumstances is he allowed to have any clues to his previous life. You need to make sure his new life is stabilized and he never finds out his previous one. _

_All databases that could lead to evidence towards the mutants has been erased from the internet. All newspapers and magazines that relate towards them have also been terminated._

_Please make sure the mutant is taken care of and lives a normal life. Dr. Lefebrae wants to make sure nothing goes wrong. _

_Good luck,_

_Martin_

The puzzle pieces all clicked together and everything made sense.

_Dr. Lefebrae wanted us out of the picture so his little experiment could work, _Fang thought. _Well he's about to get a rude awakening. _

Behind the letter was a paper that stood out to him. It contained all Fang's personal information.

_Name: Fang_

_DOB: unknown_

_Age: roughly sixteen to seventeen_

_Location: New York, New York_

His school photo, address, and school activities were also placed on the sheet. Fang started to get excited when he realized what he had in his grasp.

"If they recorded all my information, the rest of the Flock's personal info is in here as well! That gives me exact locations so I can find them!"

Fang grabbed the next sheet and sighed when he saw the title. _Angel. _The sort of sweet little girl who was like the baby of the family. He started to read her information as well.

_Name: Angel_

_DOB: unknown_

_Age: roughly eight to nine_

_Location: Atlanta, Georgia_

Fang's heart sunk. Last time he saw Angel, she was a cherubic six-seven year old who, although wanted to be independent, loved her family and wanted to stick with them. The school photo showed that she looked more mature, although her blonde hair was still in tight ringlets. Her once bright and full of life blue eyes now seemed dull and sad.

_What has this child gone through, _pondered Fang.

Adjacent to that file was Angel's older brother, Gazzy. Gazzy, the mischievous eight year old, always knew how to put a smile on someone's face.

"How much older is he know?" Fang asked to himself, beginning to read.

_Name: they call him Gazzy_

_DOB: unknown_

_Age: roughly ten to eleven_

_Location: Austin, Texas_

Gazzy lived in a state that the Flock never travelled to together.

_What is life like there?_

Gazzy's school photo gave Fang a sense of relief. His eyes still held their usual glint and his face and attire looked relatively the same.

After Gazzy's file, Nudge's was the next to be read. The chatterbox who was destined to be a diva. Fang hoped she hand't changed too much.

_Name: Nudge_

_DOB: unknown_

_Age: roughly twelve to thirteen_

_Location: Miami, Florida_

Fang chuckled in spite of himself. The last time he was in Miami was when they got stuck in a hurricane and almost got auctioned off.

Nudge's school photo was exactly what he expected. She looked preppy and clean. A great difference from how she looked when they were living on the run…

Ensuing Nudge's document was Iggy's. Iggy had always felt like the closest thing Fang had to a brother. Fang and Iggy always leaned on each other for support.

_Name: Iggy_

_DOB: unknown_

_Age: roughly sixteen to seventeen_

_Location: Denver, Colorado_

Iggy lived so close to their old home, a home that none of them could ever go back to. Iggy's school photo showed a taller and fitter Iggy. Iggy's eyes were unfocused but his strawberry blonde hair and broad grin were two things Fang could never forget about.

Fang reached for the last document in the stack and his stomach erupted in butterflies. Here, in his hands, was the sheet that contained the information of his girlfriend, and best friend, _Max. _Max, the headstrong leader who always had the Flock's best interests in mind. Fang eagerly started to read Max's file

_Name: Maximum Ride_

_DOB: unknown_

_Age: roughly sixteen to seventeen_

_Location: Los Angelas, California_

Fang gasped when he saw Max's school photo. Her blonde hair now looked sun-streaked and was styled in beach waves. Her milk chocolate eyes shimmered and she looked as beautiful as ever. Fang's fingertips lightly touched the photo tracing her face.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this," Fang whispered. "Everyone is in different sections of the country and you guys probably don't even have your memories back. But I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen. I need to get working and come to you. We need to join together. For you, for me, and for them. For us. Because when we're united, we're at our strongest. And we need to be at our strongest if we want to take down Itex once and for all."

Fang took one last fleeting glance at the photo before he shoved all the papers together. He stored the papers into his sock drawer and flopped down on his bed.

_Okay Fang, how are you going to this, _Fang pondered. _I need to travel across the country and collect the Flock. They need to remember._

"Maybe it's time I run away."

**Okay I don't know about you, but that chapter was really boring. I just needed to get all the essential information in there so Fang has a purpose. I hope you guys totally didn't hate it though. Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter. Read and review! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

_Max_

"Max, are you okay?" Evangeline asked, as she stared intently at me. I snapped out of my daze, the lunchroom chatter filling my ears.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

She nodded her head and went back to eating her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Are you guys done with the history project?" Sage questioned from next to me.

"Crap!" I exclaimed. "I haven't even started yet! When is it due?"

"In two or three days, I think."

_Maybe you should stop thinking about your other life problems and focus on your school work, _I bitterly thought to myself.

The bell abruptly rung, signaling lunch was over. I bid goodbye to my two best friends and walked over to my next class; Spanish. I took a seat in the far corner and let my thoughts consume me, until our teacher strolled in and began our lesson.

_Fang_

Fang sat on his bed and opened up his laptop.

"The search for our type was a bust. But I bet the white coats wouldn't think of deleting any search results for our names."

Fang's long fingers pressed down heavily on his keypad, typing in his name. Instead of the blank screen he had experienced before, thousands of results sprang to life on the computer screen.

The first batch of results didn't amount to anything. They all had to do with different kinds of fangs. Fang shuddered as he read about snake fangs.

"Well, I never want to meet a snake," he muttered to himself.

Fang clicked on the icon that led to the next page.

"Fangs, animal fangs, snake fangs, teeth, children fangs, Fang's blog, molded fangs- wait, what?"

Fang stopped scrolling and clicked on the link that was once so familiar to him, the memories coming back to him.

_I used to write on this everyday, _Fang thought bitterly. He signed into his account and hundreds of emails appeared in his inbox. Most of them consisted of asking Fang where he was and if he and the Flock were okay.

"Maybe it's time I make a new entry," Fang smiled, as he began to type.

_Yo,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't been on in a year and a half. I didn't give up on you guys, I actually just forgot about you- literally._

_Long story short, the Flock and I were captured by the School. Our wings were taken off and our memories were erased. There was one major flaw though; I remembered._

_I have found the locations of the other members of my family. As we speak, I'm gearing up to start on my journey to go to them, where I can help them remember. When we're all together finally, we'll take down Itex once and for all!_

_I'm going to be on the move for a little while so I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for never giving up on me and my family._

_Fly on, _

_Fang_

Fang triumphantly finished typing and pressed submit. Almost instantly, comments started spewing on the screen. A grin lit up on Fang's face. He shut his laptop down and shoved it into his bag, where all his necessary items for travel were kept. He could only bring what he absolutely needed.

After a couple hours of packing, Fang was ready to go. He headed out his bedroom door and into the hallway he went. Fang could distantly hear his "parent's" voices in the room over. He suppressed the sudden grief that overtook him. Fang crept down the stairs, headed to the front door, and gingerly open it.

Taking one last, lingering look at his home for practically two years, Fang whispered, "Goodbye home. Thank you for keeping me safe."

And then he was off, leaving the life he once knew behind.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**Okay sorry for the boring**__**and short chapter. I have some things I want to ask you.**

**1.) How do you want Max and Fang to reunite? Should Max somehow stumble upon his blog and read his entry? Should Fang kiss her to make her remember when he arrives in the town? Any other ideas?**

**2.) After this story ends, I will not be doing a sequel. I want to write a entirely different story. I have a couple ideas. Which one should I start with?**

** a. Moments throughout the books in Fang's perspective. (wings)**

** b. Takes the place of FANG. The Flock is staying at Dr. M's and life is proven to be as crazy as it seems. FAX. (wings)**

** c. Max, Fang, and Iggy. The three amigos. They were the best of friends up until the fifth grade, when Fang moves away. Instead of keeping in contact as he promised, Fang loses touch with Max and Iggy because of the move. When Fang returns to his hometown in his junior year of high school, life isn't how he remembered it and everything isn't how it seemed.**

**If you have any other ideas, those are welcome too! Please answer both of questions and vote for number 2! I would really appreciate it! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Read and review!**


	17. Chapter 16

_Max_

I don't think people understand how hard it is to just forget about something.

I mean, if you constantly think about something, or frankly someone, and then decide, hey, I'm going to erase it from my mind like it never happened, you would find it's not as easy as it looks.

Like now, for instance. I was trying everything to get rid of my weird feelings, but they kept coming back like an annoying song.

I flopped onto my bed, Sage and Evangeline sitting next to me.

"Do we really have to do our homework?" I groaned. "Maybe they won't check it and we can just pretend like we did it."

Sage laughed and Evangeline groaned.

"Yes Max, we need to do our homework. You don't want to get another detention and get pulled out of your big track meet this weekend," Evangeline replied.

"Are you guys gonna come?" I asked.

"Hopefully," Sage answered. "My mom's been really pushy about my grades lately, since I'm practically failing English, and will want me to do extra studying. But when have I ever done extra studying? Never! So I should be there."

Evangeline followed, "Same."

I smiled. "You guys are the best!"

Sage tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "Well, I know I am. But Lin over here…"

Evangeline tossed a pillow at Sage and she caught it with ease, producing a light laugh.

We sat around for another minute, before I decided to turn on some music. I placed my iPhone on shuffle and a random song began to play.

"_I'm waking up to ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals," _the song played.

"What song is this?" asked Sage.

"Radioactive by Imagine Dragons," I replied.

"_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse."_

I tensed up at the lyrics. _Why does the apocalypse, _I pondered, _feel so familiar to me? What is it about these lyrics that make me feel inclined to know something?_

"Max?" A hand was waved in my face. "Max?! MAX!"

I snapped out of my daze to meet two sets of very annoyed eyes.

"Sorry guys! I was just daydreaming again."

"You've been doing this all week!" Evangeline cried, frustration evident in her tone. "What's going on Max? What are you not telling us?"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong. I've been just staying up too late each night. I really need to catch up on my sleep."

"Uh-huh, because you need so much sleep…" said Sage.

"I'm serious guys! I am fine. Nothing is wrong or out of the ordinary." Guilt washed over me, as I realized that I was flat out lying to them.

Evangeline stared at me. "Are you sure Max? You know that we're here to help you, no matter what."

I smiled one of my rare smiles. "I know guys. If something really serious does happen, I will tell you guys."

"Are you implying that something is wrong though?" Sage smirked.

I groaned. "Oh my god, you are impossible! Nothing is- you know what, never mind."

"Can we do homework now?" Evangeline asked.

I nodded my head and we grabbed our backpacks, spilling its contents all over my bed, and began the grueling tasks that teachers call "educational help".

…

I took a deep breath, allowing the fresh scents to enter my nose. The stars twinkled in the sky and the ebony sky was as clear as it could get. The road was practically silent. The only sound were my footsteps connecting with the grey pavement.

Sage and Evangeline had left a couple of hours ago. After dinner, I told my mom that I needed to take a walk to clear my head. Fresh air always gave me a sense of clarity.

_Why is everything so messed up right now, _I thought. _I really want to tell Sage and Evangeline what I've been thinking about, but they wouldn't believe me. They would think I was crazy._

_But maybe I am just crazy. That's probably the reality of it. It would be pretty much impossible to grant a human being with wings._

Suddenly, another noise was heard from behind me. I slowly turned around, fear rising in my stomach.

"Hello?" I called. "Is anyone there?"

Nothing happened.

"It was probably a bunny," I whispered to myself.

I began to walk and again, the sound reached my ears. I tried to ignore it, but after a minute, I whirled around.

"I'm not even kidding at this moment! Get out here before I kick your ass off my street!"

A figure emerged from the woods and stepped onto the sidewalk. He stayed where there were no street lights, so I couldn't see his face.

"You do realize I can't see your face," I proclaimed.

"Maybe that's the way I want it," a deep voice replied.

"Are you a rapist or murderer?"

The figure created a chuckle. "No, I'm not."

_How you can believe this guy, _I questioned myself. _He's probably lying to you. _But something inside of me pushed me to trust him.

"Then come forward, where I can see you."

He moved towards me from his previous location and stepped into the light. My chocolate brown eyes were met with his obsidian ones and I almost gasped.

"Do I know you?!"

**DUN DUN DUN! I think you guys can take a lucky guess on who that creepy stalker guy is *wink wink*. Thank you for the great ideas. I got some inspiration from them and I'm gonna mash them all together. As for the next story I might write, I'm not sure what I want to do yet, but thank you for the feedback! I liked this chapter and I hope you guys do too. Read and review! :)**


	18. Chapter 17

_Previously on Wiped: He moved towards me from his previous location and stepped into the light. My chocolate brown eyes were met with his obsidian ones and I almost gasped._

_"Do I know you?!"_

_Fang_

An iron ball dropped in the pit of my stomach and I wanted to express my emotions, but I couldn't scare Max. I took a deep breath and stared at her round face.

"Do you not remember me?" I hesitantly asked.

"Am I supposed to?" she retorted.

I shook my head in frustration and turned away from her. _She doesn't remember me, _I thought. _Just like I feared…_

"What's your name?" Max suddenly called from behind me. I spun around and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes that were swimming with curiosity. She waited for me to respond.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I feel like I can trust you," she replied, fiddling with her dirty blonde hair. "I know that's a stupid and ridiculous reason but something inside of me is telling me to put my faith in you. And I always trust my instincts. Always."

_I know Max, _I was tempted to say. _I know more than you know. _But instead, my lips parted, and I answered, "Fang. My name is Fang."

Max automatically tensed up. Her face went ghostly pale, and she began to play with her fingers.

"Fang," she whispered to herself. "Huh. Now that's something I didn't expect."

My head shot up. "Why? What's wrong?"

She seemed lost in her own thought before replying, "I'm not sure if I should tell you. We just met and you'll probably think I'm crazy."

"I have seen crazy before, and believe me, I doubt you will seem crazy. C'mon Max, just tell me."

She was about to speak, but suddenly, she stopped.

"Max? MAX?! How did you know my name?!"

I stood dead in my tracks.

"ANSWER ME!" she screamed, close to hysterics.

I took a huge gulp of air. "Remember how you said you felt like you could trust me, even though you just me a couple of minutes ago?"

"Yes, but that was before I knew you were a psychotic stalker," she muttered.

I held my hand out like a stop sign. "Just hear me out. Believe me Max, you can trust me. You have before."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you can count on me. You don't remember me or the rest of them. But, I hope that I can help you."

"Remember who? Remember what?" she questioned.

"I can't just tell you. You need to remember on your own." I paused for a second to recollect my thoughts. "I need to try something and I need you to cooperate."

I took a step closer to Max and she stepped one back.

"Max, relax. You said you never doubt your instincts. And your instincts are telling you to trust me. So just let me do this."

I took a couple steps forward, so our noses were practically touching.

"Wha-" she began, but was interrupted as my lips crashed against hers.

**OOOOH IT'S A CLIFFY! Sorry guys for the cheesy and short chapter. It needed to be done. **

**ANSWER THIS PLEASE!**

**1.) What is your favorite song?**

**2.) Who is your favorite singer or band?**

**I'm trying to find some new music to listen to. Thanks for reading! Read and review!**


	19. Chapter 18

_Previously on Wiped: "Max, relax. You said you never doubt your instincts. And your instincts are telling you to trust me. So just let me do this."_

_I took a couple steps forward, so our noses were practically touching._

_"Wha-" she began, but was interrupted as my lips crashed against hers. _

_Max_

For a second, all I could feel were his lips. His lips, moving in sync with mine. But after that second, reality came crashing down heavily on my shoulders.

Thousands and thousands of memories plowed into my brain. I saw the School and the cages, with scared children peering out of the steel bars. I saw Nudge cowering in the back of her cage, tears streaming down her face. I saw Iggy being brought into his cage, his eyes unfocused and dull.

I pulled away from Fang and sank to the ground. I pulled my knees to my chest and allowed the memories to regain their rightful place.

I remembered the E-Shaped house, Jeb, and flying outside in the beautiful outdoors. I saw my wings extended out behind me. I remembered going to New York City, having the brain attacks, and kissing Fang for the first time on the beach after Ari attacked him. I remembered Virginia, London, even Paris, and Germany. I remembered staring at Ari's lifeless body.

I remembered traveling to Antarctica and doing work for the greater good. I remembered sitting with my mom and Ella at the counter, cooking a home cooked family. I remembered the submarine and kissing Fang in front of everyone. I remembered finally having home with the Flock again. I remembered being taken to the School and being ripped away from my family.

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. I felt a comforting arm wrap around my body, holding me close to him. We sat there for a couple of minutes without saying a word. Finally, I disentangled myself from Fang and stared into his now comforting eyes.

"Fang?" I whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Is that really you?"

He smiled. "Yes, Max. I'm really here."

We stood up and I threw my arms around him.

"How did you find me?" I questioned. "And how did you even remember?"

"I lived in New York City," he began. "And one day I was just walking home when this man stopped me and started yelling at me about me being some kind of bird kid. Curious, I looked 'bird kids' up on the internet and no results came up. That's when I realized something wasn't read. I asked my 'parents' if it was possible to come up with no results and their responses were very suspicious. So, one day when they both weren't home, I searched their office and found all of our files. And it all came back to me."

I gasped. "The School and Itex had the power to erase all information of us off the internet? How is that even possible?"

"It just goes to show you how powerful they really are."

"And there's another reason for them to be stopped. Where did they put the rest of them?"

Fang replied, "Everyone was spread across the country. Iggy is in Colorado, Nudge is in Florida, Gazzy is in Texas, and Angel is in Georgia."

"Wow," I took a deep breath. "They really got us this time."

Fang laughed and my heart melted. I hadn't heard that laugh in a year and a half. "Yeah, they did."

"Wait Max?" Fang started. "When you said my name was Fang, you gave me this shocked look and said you weren't expecting that. What did you mean by that."

I answered, "I kind of started to remember things on my own. Like, I would randomly get snippets of our life. I saw the School, and the cages, and you. I always just thought I was crazy. But when you said your name, I started to think maybe I wasn't so crazy after all."

"If you started to remember our life, that means the others could be experiencing the same thing!" Fang exclaimed.

"And then we could speed along the process and take down Itex once and for all!"

We stood in silence, each contemplating what just went down. Finally, Fang spoke up. "So Max, do you have a plan?"

I gave him a mischievous grin. "Fang, you've known me for almost my entire life. Don't you know that I always have a plan?"

**UGH THE CLICHENESS IS ACTUALLY KILLING ME, GUYS I'M SO SORRY. I had to do it because you know, it makes all the FAX fans jump up and down. I swear this will be probably (not) be the end of the cliche story lines. **

**READ:**

**Okay I have a new obsession; Les Miserables. I saw the movie twice and watched the 10th and 25th anniversary online. I am so obsessed that I even started brainstorming for a Maximum Ride fanfic where they did Les Miserables! **

**Here would be the summary:**

_**Drama, friendship, romance, and betrayal ensue as eight people with eight different stories compete for the top roles in New York City's most prestigious musical; Les Miserables.**_

**I'm not sure if I would even do this, it's just an idea. Tell me if I should maybe do it after Wiped. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Sorry for the short chapter and slow update. Read and review!**__


	20. Chapter 19

_Max_

Fang sat on top of my bed and sat next to him, sinking into the plush materials of my comforting bed. I grabbed a fuzzy blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"So are you going to just leaving me hanging here?" Fang pondered. "Or are you going to tell me your oh so genius plan?"

I smiled out of spite. "I could, but I'm not sure if I want to…"

Fang groaned and I laughed.

"I'm just kidding Fang, gosh. So we leave midday on Sunday and-"

"Sunday?!" Fang interrupted. "That's in a couple of days! Max, we don't have a lot of time to lose!"

I held my hand up in the universal stop sign. "I know it seems like a long time but I can't just drop my life at this moment! I have a track meet on Saturday and I've looked forward to competing in it for months now. And I need to say goodbye to my friends and stuff."

"But Max, are you sure you need to do that? It takes out a couple of days out of our journey."

"Trust me Fang, I know what I'm doing. You said it yourself." I paused for dramatic effect. "Okay, so we'll leave on Sunday after we're all packed up. The most logical person to get next is Iggy. We need him the most right now and Colorado is a familiar place to us. Also, if both of us have remembered, Iggy is the person I would expect to remember next."

"How are we going to get to Colorado?" Fang questioned.

"I'll pick pocket some money from my 'mom'," I chuckled. "She probably won't even notice it's gone."

"But she'll notice you're gone," said Fang.

"And your 'parents' have obviously noticed you ran away. Which means they reported it to Itex. They're probably anticipating our moves at every moment. I bet they knew you would come to me first."

Fang nodded. "That just means we'll have to be on high alert on all times. Trust no one."

I agreed with his statement. "Do you think it's too obvious for us to get Iggy first?"

Fang replied, "It's as obvious as going to get Nudge first, or Angel, or Gazzy. They're planning out every plan that we might do first."

I threw my arms around his broad upper body and sighed. "I don't know what I do without you, Fang."

A deep chuckle vibrated through his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"Good thing I'm here now, ain't it?" he joked.

"You have no idea," I whispered to myself.

I pushed myself away from it, leaning against the soft pillows.

"It's decided. We'll get Iggy first," I began, "and we'll help him remember. Then, we'll work our way across the country to collect the rest of the Flock so we can take down Itex once and for all!"

"The problem is we can't take down Itex without our greatest asset; our wings. Do you have a plan to get them back?"

I replied with a mere no and he slumped against the bed frame, lost in his own thought.

The sad thing was I had lied. Little did he know I had a plan up my sleeve. A plan that was incredibly risky and dangerous. One that involves me doing something for the sake of the Flock.

But Fang didn't need to know that.

For now.

**Okay don't hate me for that incredibly short chapter. I was going to finish up part 1 of this story in this chapter but decided I should drag it out a little longer. Don't worry, chapter 20 should be good! **

**I have really exciting news! I HAVE HIT 10O REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! Oh my gosh you do not understand how excited I am. I would personally like to thank save the manatee for being my 100th. I would also like to acknowledge every single person who has reviewed my story:**

**save the manatee, Lootmagoot, CoraPayne32, Miss Fallen-Talent, wish2love4life, Sunshone, greysky3, SoNotPerfect, UnicornLover, shelulu348, Anime-LoverGirlPop, RikkiBrooke, csarcher3, Illovebooks. BlackStarGodliness, The NamelessGirl, BittersweetLillies, Everiss K, SRHLOVESREADINGGP, Taylorannw12, TheWorldBookGirl, triplechocolatte, Black Rose Lyrics, Fax Queen, jordan1123, TrisPrior, UnicornPrincess21, Maygirl524, and all the Guest reviewers!**

**Thank you for every single review. They put a smile on my face whenever I read them. You guys are seriously the best! Thanks for reviewing! Read and review!**


	21. Chapter 20

_Max_

I stood there in total shock. My hand instinctively flew up to my forehead, where blood was blossoming from a new wound.

"Why?" I practically whispered. "I thought I could trust you."

He laughed mechanically, a devilish smile appearing on his face. "Then you thought wrong, Maximum. You, out of all people, should never trust so easily."

He took a pause, allowing these words to enter my body. He took a deep breath and stared right into my brown eyes.

"So Maximum; are you ready to die?"

_Four Hours Earlier_

"Are you sure you know the plan?"

"Yes, Max, I know what to do."

"Are you sure, Fang? We cannot mess this up."

"Calm down. Nothing is going to go wrong. I'll make sure of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, as I said so before."

A moment of silence.

"Positively sure?"

"100% sure."

"But-"

"No."

"I just-"

"Stop."

"C'mon-"

"Jesus Max, for the love of all things good, please shut up."

Another pause.

"So are you saying you know the plan inside out?"

"Oh my god!"

_3 Hours Earlier (and 1 hour after)_

I stood on the edge of the track, anxiously awaiting my event to be called. My mind was whirling with the worries that this plan contained. _Would Fang do as he's told? Will he get my stuff out on time? Will someone see him? What happens if we get stopped? _

The plan was for Fang to collect my stuff from my bedroom while I competed in the track meet. He would obtain the right amount of money and would borrow the car. When the track meet was over, I would immediately head to the parking lot, where Fang would pick me up and we would leave my old life behind.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I whirled around. Sage and Evangeline stood in front of me, broad grins placed on their faces.

"You guys came!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around the both of them. Guilt washed over me like a tidal wave. _I wouldn't even be able to say goodbye…_

"Of course we did, silly!" Evangeline laughed lightly.

"I managed to sneak out of my house while my mom was lecturing my little brother," Sage responded. "I am totally grounded when I come back. But it's all going to be worth it."

I shot her a suspicious look. "And why is that?"

"Because when you beat the scrawny little asses of all your competitors, we can do our long awaited happy dance."

Sage began to proceed with her awkward dance moves, which consisted of throwing her back and arms backwards while her hips thrusted forward.

I hysterically laughed, while Evangeline looked like she wanted to go crawl into a hole and die. Several people stopped walking to stare at Sage, disturbed looks planted on their faces. They quickly scurried away.

_I'm going to miss this so much._

After a couple minutes and a "scary" threat from Evangeline, Sage stopped her interesting dance move and set us a cheeky smile. We couldn't help but smile back.

Suddenly, the loud speakers flared to life. "Attention everyone. The first event, which is the mile for girls seventeen and under, is going to be taking place in two minutes. Runners in this event should head to the track now. Thank you."

Evangeline squealed and Sage squeezed my arm reassuringly.

"You're going to be great," said Evangeline. "Just stay focused."

I nodded and turned away from them, heading to the track. A wave of sadness hit meas my feet hit the surface of the track. _This is the last time I will ever be able to run on this track, _I thought bitterly. _And the last time I'll be able to hang out with my two best friends. This is the last time I'll be able to be just Max, the nobody from Los Angeles. _

I headed over to lane 4, where I would be running. Positioning my feet in their rightful position, I waited for the okay sign to run. When it was called, I was off like a rocket.

My feet carried me across the track. I didn't dare look forward or back at my competition. The only thoughts that ran through my head were _faster, faster, faster. _

My feet pounded the pavement and my lungs ached for me to stop running so I could breathe at a normal rate. Pushing those feelings aside, I pushed myself harder.

Finally, I could see the finish line. I poured all my energy into my last strides and zoomed past the finish line. Sounds of shouts and laughter filled my ears as I doubled over, desperately trying to get air into my lungs. When I finally had a chance to look at the scoreboard, a huge grin graced my face.

_First Place- Maximum Ride: four minutes and thirty seven seconds._

Sage and Evangeline hurried onto the track and engulfed me in a hug. We jumped up and down together, laughing loudly.

"You did it!" Evangeline exclaimed.

Sage added, "I say this calls for a fro-yo run."

I was about to agree when I realized I had to go meet Fang. A lump formed in the back on my throat.

"Guys I'm not sure-" I began, but was interrupted by Coach Henderson, who came up to me and clamped me on the back.

"Congrats Max!" he bursted.

"Thanks Coach!" I replied.

"Can I speak to you for a second in my office?" he asked politely.

I sent a look to my friends. "Sure."

He turned around hastily and I followed his retreating form. Taking one last look at my two best friends, I entered his office, trying to keep my tears from falling.

Coach Henderson shut the door behind me. In the blink of an eye, the click of a lock was heard.

"Why did you just lock the door?" I questioned.

Coach Henderson whirled around to face me, all traces of good wiped away from his eyes.

"I think you know why Maximum."

In a matter of seconds, he pushed me against the wall, my head hitting hard against the rough brick surface.

His sadistic grin sent shivers down my spine. "You think you could slip out of town that easily? Not on my watch."

I pushed him away from me. "No," I groaned. "You can't be one of them."

"Oh but I am, Maximum."

I stood there in total shock. My hand instinctively flew up to my forehead, where blood was blossoming from the new wound.

"Why?" I practically whispered. "I thought I could trust you."

He laughed mechanically, a devilish smile appearing on his face. "Then you thought wrong, Maximum. You, out of all people, should never trust so easily."

"But you were my coach!" I shouted. "You helped me feel welcome in this school. You helped me achieve my goals in track."

"I was there to keep track of you," sneered he. "The only reason I pushed you was to see how capable you were without your wings."

"You used me," I replied, almost calmly.

He shrugged his shoulders with indifference.

"I can't believe this. You're working for the wrong people! You're ruining my life!"

"Maximum," Coach Henderson began, "You are still a mutant, wings or no wings. And all mutants need to be exterminated at a certain point. We have seen what we needed to. You no longer are of any use to us.

He took a pause, allowing these words to enter my body. He took a deep breath and stared right into my brown eyes.

"So Maximum; are you ready to die?"

**Oooohhhh it's a cliffy! I hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it was a little rushed. I wrote in a different style than I usually do. I've been writing other stuff lately so I keep forgetting to update this. Thank you again for the positive feedback and reviews. I love you all! Read and review!**


	22. Chapter 21

_Fang_

"Where the hell is she?!"

Fang sat inside the car, his fingers anxiously drumming on the dashboard. His lips formed a tight line and anxiety churned through his stomach. He peered out the window, hoping to get a glimpse of Max. But alas, the high school grounds were clear of the mutant bird-kid that he desperately needed to get in the car.

Fang glanced at his watch and almost screamed in frustration. "2:30! She's an hour late. What could be holding her up for so long?"

He began to tap his foot, which only resulted in getting himself annoyed. Fang then checked if they had all their stuff. Five minutes passed. Fang checked again.

_I think I might die from boredom, _he thought bitterly. _I can picture the tombstone already; Fang, a great boyfriend and friend. He died from boredom because his girlfriend was taking too long to say goodbye. _

Fang sat in the exact same position for around three more minutes before he could take it no longer. Springing up from his seat, he shouted, "Oh my god!"

In that moment, Fang made a split second decision. These choices were famous among the Flock for either being the best or worst thing to do in a situation. Fang was hoping his decision would be the former.

"I'm going to go look for her."

He gingerly opened the car down, inhaled the comforting smell of the outdoors, and placed his feet firmly on the pavement. He glanced left to right before walking in the direction of the school.

_The track meet must have ended by now. She's probably in there. Where else would Max be?_

Since Fang was so lost in thought, he didn't even process where he was going. Suddenly, Fang collided with a smaller body. Both people fell to the ground with a thump.

"Oh my gosh, I"m so sorry!" the mystery person apologized. Fang could identify the person as a girl. "I was texting and wasn't looking where I was going."

Fang rubbed his head and answered, "It's okay. I wasn't exactly paying attention either." He opened his onyx eyes and was met with a pair of green ones.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Fang nodded and stood up from the ground. He offered the girl his hand and she took it graciously, a faint smile playing on her lips. She stared at Fang.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before. Were you here for the track meet?"

"Yes," Fang lied. "I've been staying with my cousins for the week and one of them did track. We don't have a track team at school so I insisted on coming today."

"That's nice! What's your cousin's name?"

Fang decided to take a risk and answer riskily. "Her name is Max. Maximum Ride."

Recognition lit up in the girl's eyes. "Max? Oh my gosh, she's one of my best friends. She never mentioned that family was staying over. That's probably why she didn't want Evangeline and I to come over yesterday."

_That's kind of true in a fashion, _he thought. _But it's creepy to think of Max as my cousin. It's almost as creepy as thinking of Max as my sister. _Fang shuddered internally.

"Yeah, that's probably why."

The girl stuck out her hand to Fang. "What's your name?"

He took her hand and shook it firmly. "My name is Nick. And yours?"

"My name is Sage."

"Do you, by any chance, know where Max is? My aunt wanted us home around an hour ago and Max still hasn't showed up."

"The last time I saw Max was after she finished her event. She went to her coach's office and we haven't seen her since."

"We?" Fang asked timidly.

"Yeah, we, meaning my friend Evangeline and I. We wanted to go out after but Max was whisked away by Coach. You can look for her there if you want."

Fang looked at her cluelessly.

The girl laughed lightly. "Sorry, I completely forgot you don't know where that is. Just go through there," she pointed at the blue double doors, "And take a right at the first hallway. Walk down that hallway until you reach the end of it and there should be door that says 'Coach Henderson' on it."

"Thank you," Fang replied.

"Anytime!" the girl responded warmly. "When you find Max, tell her text 'Line or I so we know she's okay."

"Will do." Fang turned away from the girl and headed once again to the school. But before he reached the doors, Fang called out, "Nice meeting you Sage! I can see why Max is friends with you."

He couldn't see her face but Fang knew she was smiling. "You too Fang."

Fang grasped the door handles and the doors opened with a groan. The hallways were empty and no lights were on. The windows were the only things allowing the school to be bright, instead of being submerged in darkness.

Fang entered the dreary hallway and took an abrupt turn to the right. This hallway was lined with classrooms.

_This is where Max spent the majority of her days, _Fang noted. _She was like a normal kid for a short period of time. She fit in with everything because Max didn't know who she really was or what her past contained._

Slowly, Fang ventured down the hallway. His thoughts seemed to prohibit his feet from moving any faster. Every step seemed to be dragged out longer than normal. Visions and memories of his life in school clouded his brain, making Fang feel very nostalgic.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Fang arrived at the door. The door was supported by a mahogany frame and the actual door itself was made out of stained glass. "Coach Henderson" was printed on the front in red, faded letters.

_Should I knock, _Fang pondered, _or just barge in? I don't want to be seen by many more people but Max and I need to go. What if Max isn't even in there and I walk in on the coach doing god knows what? How awkward would that be?_

Brushing his nerves aside, Fang crunched up his hand and knocked on the door. It was swung open by a man who looked like he was in his mid forties. He sported a pair of Nike sneakers and a broad smile.

"Hello!" he exclaimed. "And what do I owe the pleasure?"

Fang stared awkwardly down at his shoes before he answered the man. "I'm looking for my cousin Max, sir. Is she in here?"

"Yes, yes, she is inside!" He opened his door wider and gestured his hand towards the interior of the room. "Please come in! Max is just finishing up something but she should be done in a minute."

Not wanting to be rude, Fang entered the room. He looked around for Max but before he could do anything productive, the door was shut behind him.

Fang whirled around to face the coach. His energetic and happy facade was gone. His eyes swirled with mixed emotions.

He stared at Fang for a moment before smiling creepily. "I'm glad you could find us Fang. I wouldn't want you to miss out on the party."

**Oh my gosh guys, I feel terrible! I can't believe I haven't updated in such a long time. I had a case of writer's block and kept writing and rewriting this chapter. I don't really like it very much but I needed to put forth something. Don't worry, it should get better soon. Thanks for the reviews! Read and review!**


	23. Chapter 22

_Previously on Wiped: _Fang whirled around to face the coach. His energetic and happy facade was gone. His eyes swirled with mixed emotions.

He stared at Fang for a moment before smiling creepily. "I'm glad you could find us Fang. I wouldn't want you to miss out on the party."

_Fang_

Fang stared at the man, disbelief clouding his mind. _Max's coach is one of them? _he pondered. _How did she never notice? What am I going to do?_

"You're one of them." Fang stated. "You've been here this entire time so you could keep track of Max."

The man clapped his hands together. "I'm glad you caught on so fast! Your girlfriend had a harder time comprehending everything. That poor girl. She didn't know what would hit her."

Fang produced a deep growl from his lower throat and narrowed his eyes so that a dark glare was apparent. "Where is she?"

"Oh, she's here. In fact, do you want to see here?"

"You know that I want to see here, but what kind of a trap is this? You've locked us in a room and now you're actually letting me see Max. I'm not stupid, you know."

The coach chuckled sadistically. "Of course I know that Fang. Don't think that just because I'm here with Max doesn't mean that I don't know anything about you. In reality, I know more about you than you probably know about yourself."

"That's sick!" Fang sneered.

"It's called science."

"This is not science," replied Fang. "Science is doing something for the greater good for the world. Science actually helps people."

The man thrust his hands around wildly, gesturing to Fang and the rest of the room. "And you don't think that you could be helping people? You're one of the first successful experiments to ever be. That could lead to a line of many more. We could cure diseases!"

"You know what you could also be doing? Taking a child away from their family. Giving them a life they never wanted. Making them a _freak. _We're experiments, not cures. You need to get that through your head."

"You're just as obstinate as you were the first time I met you," the coach proclaimed.

Fang's eyes widened. "The first time you met me?!"

"I was there, Fang. I was one of the scientists on duty during the meeting for experiment 12387. Dr. Lefebvre is my boss. I can't believe you didn't recognize me."

"You little bastard," Fang muttered, taking a step forward to Coach Henderson. "You ruined my family's life. You put us through hell and back. How can you live life knowing what you did to us? To all the children you experimented on?" Fang stood right in front of the coach and spit on his face. "You are a horrible human being."

Coach Henderson grimaced and wiped the spit off his face. "You know what, Fang? I think I can live with that."

A moment of silence followed.

The coach took a deep breath and continued. "Now, do you want to see her or not?"

"Yes. But not with you." Fang quickly swung his right fist up and smashed it against the older's man face. A groan escaped his lips and while he bent down, Fang kicked him in the stomach. Coach Henderson fell to the ground and Fang continued to kick him.

"You. Are. A. Horrible. Human. Being. Don't. Ever. Hurt. My. Family. Again," Fang yelled between kicks.

"I think that's enough Fang," a small voice called from behind.

Fang whirled around and was face to face with Max. Blood trailed down her head, making her face seem ghastly pale. Her eyes were drooping and she looked like she was about to collapse.

"Max!" Fang exclaimed.

"I think he's out," she continued. "I would've done it myself but he got to me first." She took a lingering look at the man unconscious on the ground.

"How could I be so stupid?!" she cried. "Why couldn't I figure that out right away when I got my memory back. I worked with him almost every day. He set new goals for me and pushed me to do my best. Now I realize he was probably pushing me to see how much I could take. He helped me when I needed help. He gave me advice when I couldn't figure something out. He was my coach and I trusted him. He's betrayed that trust now."

Fang gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Max, it's not your fault. I didn't realize it either when I first saw him."

"But you weren't with him every single day for a year and a half!" exploded Max.

"You can't think of it like that," Fang reassured her. "You didn't have your memory. You didn't know who he was. You knew him as your coach and that was all."

"Something should've clicked," she whispered to herself. "Like everything else did." She stared back down at Coach Henderson, lying motionless on the ground. "He deserves to die."

Her chocolate brown eyes met his onyx ones. "Now can we go?"

**Sorry about the really late update and short chapter! I'm literally just about to leave for vacation and didn't want to leave you guys without an update. I'll try to write something while I'm away. Thanks for the amazing reviews! You guys rock! Read and review!**


	24. Chapter 23

_Max_

Everything seemed so serene and regular outside. The palm trees swayed slightly against the light current of the breeze. The heavy traffic that Los Angeles always sported almost came as a comforting sight and sound. People walked around on the grey sidewalks, looking into windows or talking with friends.

I gazed out the window longingly. I could see the quaint ice cream store where Sage, Evangeline, and I used to go to after school on Friday's. The lights of the movie theater glistened in the distance and a pang shot through my heart. The place that grew to be my home was quickly fading away from my version. A place that I had always took pride in living in was soon going to be just another memory, just another location on our great adventures.

"Are you okay?" Fang stared at me, worry evident in his eyes. The whole way to the car, Fang kept watching me like a guard dog.

"I'm fine," I grumbled. "Just tired."

"Max, you know we can talk-"

"Just stop. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to move on from this place and go get them so we can go back to our real lives."

Fang suddenly stopped the car abruptly and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked.

Fang touches my hand reassuringly. "Because we need to talk about this Max. You can't keep your feelings bottled up. I'm here for you. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because Fang, it's hard!" I yelled. "I lived fourteen years keeping my feelings inside because I had to be strong from the others. I couldn't cry or crack because I would look _weak. _Feelings are hard for me to express. You out of all people should understand that."

"Max, we're not in that dark place anymore! Even right now, it's just me and you. You can act however you want and I won't judge you."

"I don't know what to say!"

Fang glared at me. "That's crap. You know exactly what you want to say but you feel like you can't share it with me. Is it because you don't trust me anymore?"

"Are you serious?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. "I trust you so much. I trust you with my life. But we haven't been with each other in a year and a half! It's still a little weird to be a part of this life. A couple weeks ago, the only thing I had to worry about was getting good marks on tests and excelling in track. Now, I have to worry about getting the Flock back, and, oh what's that again, saving the world! Do you know how much pressure I'm in?!"

"I understand how you're feeling. But we've known each other basically our entire lives! It doesn't matter if we haven't seen each other for a year or ten or twenty. You should be able to confide in me because I know I could for you."

I laugh hesitantly. "When did you start to talk so much?"

"Don't try to play this off. When you feel awkward, you say a joke, trying to lighten the mood. But it's not going to work this time. Just tell me how you feel."

I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated. "What am I supposed to say? That I feel happy that I'm back to this life but also depressed that I have to leave my old one behind? That I now have to be on the run with no place to call home? That I miss my friends so much it physically hurts? That I feel utterly and complete betrayed by the one man who I thought truly cared for me?"

My voice cracked a little bit and I felt Fang's hand on me, tracing small circles onto my back.

"These emotions are too overwhelming right now," I sighed. "I try to be this tough leader because that's what I've always known. I hide things form people, that's just what I do. So how am I supposed to look at things differently? I just don't know what to do."

"I don't know either Max," replied Fang. "But you have to understand that I'll be here for you, no matter what. We're not going to be separated ever again. We'll go to Colorado to get Iggy then we'll get the rest of them and everything will fall into place."

"Like pieces of a puzzle," I whispered.

"Exactly."

"Oh my gosh," I laughed harshly, "I'm such a mess. I'm sorry that you had to see me being all insecure. It's not really my groove. Maybe I'll try what you do and be all silent and brooding."

"You know you like it," he winked.

I pretended to think about and replied, "I'm really not sure. Why don't you convince me?"

He nodded his head, inching himself towards my seat. He leaned closer and closer to my body. Fang began to kiss my jaw, leaving kisses trailing down my neck. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Are you convinced yet?" he asked, his voice sounding husky.

"Maybe. I'm still undecided. You have to do a better job than that."

Grabbing my face gingerly, he placed his lips on me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. My fingers found their way into his soft black hair, and they combed through the locks roughly. His tongue slipped into my mouth and we began to fight for dominance.

When we pulled apart, breathless, Fang smiled sneakily. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, yes, I'm convinced. Now go and drive the god damn car. We do actually want to get Iggy in this century."

Fang let out a hard chuckle. The car suddenly roared to life and we tore down the street, leaving the city of Los Angeles far behind us.

**OH MY GOSH I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! I cannot believe I haven't updated in almost two weeks. I know, I'm such a horrible person. And this chapter wasn't even were good! Gah I'm so sorry. I'll try to update faster from now on. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They really gave me the inspiration to write. Read and review! ILYSM! 3**


	25. Chapter 24

"Agent 24601."

Dr. Lefebvre, his eyes cold and unwelcoming, scrutinized the man in front of him. He seemed to be in his early twenties, yet he seemed younger beyond his years. Agent 24601 possessed piercing blue eyes that churned like the ocean before a storm, and a thick mop of dark-blonde hair, styled on top of his head. The man stood upright, with an aura of confidence swirling around him.

"That would be me, sir."

The young man did not even falter after the doctor gave him a harsh, cold look-over. _Who does he think he is, _Lefebvre pondered. _How old is he? Three?_

"You seem a little, dare I say, young to be doing this specific job."

The young agent stared down the leader. His eyes, once seeming open and happy, turned judgmental. "That's what they always say. But I assure you, I'm the best that you'll ever find."

_These young agents, _Dr. Lefebvre internally groaned. _They're so full of themselves. They think that they're automatically better than everyone else. This guy is just another one of those wannabes who can't do a single thing for our organization._

"Don't become too cocky here, Agent 24601. I can assure _you _that there is always someone better than you or a replacement. Just because you might of been better than the inferior students you presumably studied with before means nothing now. You are now here with the highest trained agents in the system. Don't become too overconfident or you'll be packing your bags and on the next train to Nowhere."

"Did you even read my file? Or did you just decide beforehand that you would discriminate me anyways?" The agent scoffed. "Some kind of leader you are. The people who worked where I was positioned in raved on and on about the _intelligent _and _fearless _leader. They kept talking on and on about how much they wanted to meet you. And you can't even read a single file. That just proves that you're arrogant and lazy."

"Insults will get you nowhere, Agent 24601. It will only make your situation worse."

"Maybe if you actually read my file, you would know why you cannot remove me from this case."

"Why so insistent with this file?"

"Why so reluctant to reading it?"

Succumbing to the pressure, Dr. Lefebvre snatched the file off the mahogany desk. Flipping through the pages carelessly, he scanned for the most important details that would dictate his decision.

"It seems that you graduated at the top of your class with the number one position." He clicked his tongue against his pearly white teeth to create a sound of approval. "And you also received high honors from Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen. That's very impressive, if I do say so myself."

The agent nodded his head in thanks.

"But there are many agents, who graduated with top honors from a different facility, prying for this same job. Half of them are probably better agents than you will ever be."

"Now I highly doubt that's possible."

"And why should I let your idiotic presumptions cloud my judgement?"

"Because I'm _special._ It sounds very cliche, if I do say so myself. But, I have something to provide for this organization. And I think I can show you that if you assign me this case."

"Why would you even want to do this case?" Dr. Lefebvre asked, sheer curiosity consuming him. "Most of the new or young agents like to work within our facilities before they get sent out immediately. Why should we let you?"

Agent 24601 smiled broadly. "Because I'm the best choice you have. You need someone young to be in this case. Those kids would never allow an adult, let alone a stranger, be around them. Their leader, Max, would never trust them."

"You've obviously been studying the case thoroughly. Please do enlighten me on what you know."

"There are six children," Agent 24601 began. "Max, the leader, who is the most dangerous one and the one who should be captured first. Fang, her second in command. Iggy, the blind one. Nudge, the one that seems, quite frankly invaluable. The Gasman, who is the youngest male. And Angel, the young mind reader who is the number two priority."

"They are not just children, and you should now that. How would you earn their trust, convince them to do your bidding?"

"I can gain their trust. I know the ways of the bird kids. After all, I'm not that much different from them after all."

Dr. Lefebvre raised his eyebrows. "Now, what would you mean by that?"

The young man checked his surroundings. Deciding it was spacious enough, he unfurled his dark-brown wings. The feathers moved slightly, due to the air conditioning of the room, and the wings almost touched the two walls.

The doctor looked on in pure amusement, instead of the anticipated shock. "Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen grafted you wings, I see. He knew I would be hesitant about you. He must really want you on the job." He paused for dramatic effect. "That cunning little bastard," he muttered under his breath.

"Now you can't turn down my offer. I'm probably the best option for you at the moment. I have wings. The so called Flock will accept me because of our similarities."

"And how are you so sure of that?"

"Don't worry, monsieur, I have my ways."

"French, huh?"

"Je parle couramment le français et bien d'autres langues."*

Dr. Lefebvre sneered. "And that should matter to me, right? Well, guess what, it didn't."

"And that's where I think you're wrong. And that's where you know you're wrong. I am un atout to you."**

"You do possess certain qualities that would help us take down those wretched mistakes of an experiment. But, I am sure there are agents just as qualified."

"But there aren't!"

"Are you ever going to give in?"

"Nope. I will do whatever it takes to get this job and don't doubt me for even a second."

Dr. Lefebvre paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Then I guess you have the job."

The doctor held out his hand, which the new agent shook eagerly, his grip firm.

"Welcome to this unit, Agent 24601."

The man grinned happily. "No need for formalities. Please, call me Dylan."

**Heehee I feel so sneaky. Okay, so I just want to explain something. This fanfic takes place at the end of Max. Fang never happened. The Flock does not know Dylan (yet). But, Dylan is still the same character and feels the same about everything, so yeah. I feel really bad about how my updates are so inconsistent but I have a really busy schedule and it's hard to find time to write! Thanks for reading! Read and review!**

**PS: Whoever finds the Les Mis reference in here first gets a mention :P**


	26. Author's Note 2 (please read)

I know you're reading the heading for this and thinking, "Oh god, what is she doing to us?!" I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever! It's just that I have faced every writer's worst nightmare; **WRITER'S BLOCK! **I know, I know, it's horrible. Because I love writing this story so much and I want to continue it. And thank you for every single review I have gotten for those last couple of chapters! They mean a lot to me. I have ideas for where I want this story to go. At the end of June, I am leaving for a month and I won't be allowed to use my computer. So, I can't update at all then! So, I'm going to give you my ideas on where I want this story to go.

* * *

What I think I'm going to do with this story is have a mid series finale. I would write a couple more chapters and do a really dramatic and intense last one. Then, I would leave you hanging and you would have to wait until the end of July for the next half of the story to come out! It's very evil, actually, but that's probably what I would do.

* * *

Also, after this story is over, I will not be writing a sequel. I feel like this story can't be continued after what I have in store for it. But, I really want to write something new! Please leave any ideas or suggestions in a review for this chapter. I would love to hear what you have to say. And again, thank you for the support! I wouldn't have kept writing if it wasn't for you. See you soon!


End file.
